


A fair trade

by azziria



Series: Fair trade [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a price to be paid for freedom. <i>Fair trade</i> 'verse.</p><p>Warning - this is fairly dark and brutal - please pass on by if likely to be upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fair trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an anonymous request at the [H50 Kink Meme](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com) on LJ.

  


Danny's seen them before, back in New Jersey. Ex-military, demobbed without a trade to support them in civilian life. Some of them, the damaged ones who don't get taken in by relatives or some fool woman, some of them end up on the streets, addicted to drugs or alcohol, paying for it by begging or petty crime, or prostitution if they're pretty enough. They give everything for their country and this is how she repays them. It sucks.

This one's a pretty one alright, strong jaw, long eyelashes and slightly-more-classy-than-average ink. Doesn't look too wasted though, so not an addict yet, just in need of a decent haircut and a change of clothes. Danny's supposed to take him in, charge him, but what's the point? He'll spend a couple of days in a holding cell and then he'll be back out on the streets again. Fucking depressing, that's what it is, but that's the system for you.

He looks even prettier on his knees with Danny's dick in his mouth.

It's better this way, this way they both get something they want. You want me to let you go? Then you get down on your knees and show me how much. And Danny's no monster, really he's not, everybody does it. In the Land of the Free, everyone's got something to trade. Five minutes with that pretty mouth in return for turning a blind eye, it's a fair trade.

And this one's good at it, has obviously done this before a few times, and maybe it's true what they say about Navy boys. This one takes it like the pro he is, doesn't even gag when Danny thrusts forward, takes everything Danny gives him and swallows it down. Looks up at Danny through those lashes when Danny pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants.

"You," he says, "What's your name?"

The guy squares up, gets that 'name, rank and serial number' look they sometimes snap into when confronted by authority. Muscle memory, Danny figures.

"McGarrett. Steven J."

Danny pulls a handful of bills from his pocket, drops them in the dirt at his feet. "Here," he says, "Get yourself a shower and a haircut, McGarrett. I'll see you around."

He doesn't look back as he heads for the car. It's a fair trade, after all, no need for guilt.

He's got a feeling he'll run into this one again. And next time the price of freedom might just be higher.

* * * * *

You want protection, you want to stay out of jail, you make nice with the law. Those are the rules, out on the streets, and Steve knows that.

It's the same cop as before, the short blond one, and Steve figures he knows the score. Gets in the car without being told and isn't surprised when they end up round the back of some old warehouses down by the docks.

"Out of the car," the cop tells him. "And strip."

He does what he's told, strips down, stands at parade ground rest while the cop walks round him, assessing him.

"What were you, McGarrett?"

"SEAL." Wonders if the cop expects a 'sir' with that, but apparently not.

"Why'd you leave?"

"None of your business."

A moment's pause, and then that gets him a nod, a look that says 'fair enough'. Surprising.

"You want to stay out of jail, McGarrett?"

"Yes."

"Good." The cop jerks his head in the direction of the car. "Over the hood. And spread 'em."

He plants his palms on the warm metal, bends forward as instructed, feels the cop come right up behind him. "You know the deal, McGarrett. Fair trade. OK?" He drops his head, nods. Hears the foil packet tear, braces himself as he feels the cop's dick press up against him. No prep, but the guy's had the decency to lube himself up good, and a firm thrust has him sliding home easy.

"That's it, McGarrett," the cop says, "You take it, just like that, so tight round my dick," and he's driving in hard, fucking into Steve with long, measured thrusts, and Steve shuts his eyes, goes away, imagines he's somewhere else, anywhere other than here being fucked by a cop over the hood of a car so that he doesn't get arrested. Tries to ignore the pleasure that's sparking inside him, because the cop's done this before, knows his angles, is obviously used to doing this with someone who wants it, who expects that consideration, not some cheap whore who's just trying to stay out of trouble.

The cop ups his rhythm and then he's there, hips stuttering against Steve's ass as he comes, slumping forward hot and heavy over him for a long moment as he catches his breath. Steve stays where he is, head down and eyes closed as the cop pulls out of him, deals with the condom and zips his pants back up, and then he jumps when a warm hand lands on the small of his back. "Hey," the cop says, voice sounding oddly soft now that he's done, "Get dressed, McGarrett. We're done here. You got anywhere to stay tonight?" He shakes his head dumbly as he reaches for his pants. "Here," the cop says, pulling a fold of bills from his wallet. "Get yourself a room, get some sleep, OK?" He nods, pockets the bills and then pulls on his t-shirt as the cop gets into his car and starts the engine. "McGarrett," the cop calls out, "You need a ride?" He shakes his head, gathers up his jacket and doesn't watch as the cop guns the engine and peels out of the deserted parking lot.

He's got money for the night and he's not in jail. Things could be a lot worse.


End file.
